narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kaworu Kanata
Kaworu Kanata is the only son of Kenta Kanata and Inoue Kanata (neé Amemori), the famous Twin Snakes of Takigakure. Serving his village as his parents had done before him, Kaworu proved to be a cunning shinobi; characterised by his ability to wield both the Water and Fire Releases with respectable skill—setting him apart from most of his fellow ninja, and quickly rising to the rank of Jōnin in his late teens. However, a disappearance in Kaworu's family opens up a dark secret related to the small Kanata clan, as Kaworu is forced to confront the return of a vicious enemy of his father's who has his will bent on subjugating Takigakure—and completely eliminating all the Kanata in the process. Background Kaworu was born to Kenta Kanata and Inoue Amemori, a wielder of Earth Grudge Fear and a Jinchūriki respectively; though he would be unaware of the truth behind his parentage for at least nineteen years. In order to protect the history of his parentage and the further truth that his father Kenta was a wanted criminal; Takigakure's chief redacted the records of Kaworu's family, in order to protect both the family and child from revenge attacks. For a majority of his early life, Kaworu pined for his father — sold a story by his family that his father perished defending Takigakure's in a vicious internal attack eight months prior to his birth. Regarded as the son of a hero, Kaworu received a lot of compassion and kindness from his fellow villagers; but the love he received simply did not quell the insecurities of never having had a father in his life. At some point in his childhood, Kaworu was acquainted with an old friend of his father's, Hougou, who saved him from a fatal fall and hinted that there were stories to be told regarding his father. While Kaworu was curious, Hougou disappeared and Kaworu did not see him again for many years — despite the fact that Hougou covertly watched over Kaworu as a personal barrier between the boy and various evil beings that would kill him mercilessly should they discover the truth of his parentage. Kaworu proved to be a solid student in the Academy, having an uneventful childhood but still progressing without any hitch from Genin, to Chūnin and then becoming a Jōnin at eighteen, exactly as his father had. His abilities and resemblance to his father earned him the epithet "Reincarnation of the Hound", which his father had been known for, being a skilled summoner of Ninken. Eventually, the day of Kaworu's realisation dawned, as a series of events were set into motion by his uncle's sudden disappearance. When a letter sent by his uncle hinted at suspicions that his father did not die as the village believed, Kaworu took it upon himself to personally track his uncle down — who had been missing for numerous days at that point. Kaworu's quest led him to discovering that the terrifying Gangetsu Maeda had captured his uncle, after the latter had uncovered leads pertaining to the Wrath and Ripper, two powerful shinobi that had ravaged the criminal underworld a decade earlier. Following a trail, Kaworu located his uncle and attempted to rescue him — but the rescue went sour, with Maeda intercepting Kaworu; mortally wounding his uncle and easily beating Kaworu. Kaworu's quick thinking enabled him to reverse summon both him and his uncle away from certain death at Maeda's hands, to the Ninken Lair—where his uncle revealed that Maeda was planning to subjugate Takigakure and annihilate the Kanata family, as retribution for the sins of Kenta Kanata on him. This revelation shocked Kaworu, but he was unable to obtain any more information as his uncle slipped out of consciousness and died quickly after. Making his way to Takigakure, Kaworu was able to relay news of the impending attack to Jouman, but when forces of Taki sought to infiltrate the outpost Kaworu had escaped from; they found it empty — Maeda having fled. On a more personal note, Kaworu finally sought Hougou, his saviour from long ago, eager to find the truth about his father and ascertain the factors that had attracted the interest of his uncle and killed the man eventually. Appearance Kaworu is a lean man of moderate height. He has long, wavy black hair that passes his shoulders and piercing blue eyes, which the males of the Kanata clan seem to share. Noted by many to strongly resemble Kenta Kanata, Kaworu has the same morose features his father once did; with a naturally down turned mouth and prominent, angry eyebrows. Kaworu is fairly muscular as well, fitting the athletic body type that shinobi in Takigakure were encouraged to cultivate. Personality Kaworu is highly family centred as an individual, priding the immediate wellbeing of his loved ones over that of his village and the world. As such, he is vastly unconcerned with taking an active role to protect his village from external threats; vastly more selective where his interests are concerned than most of his peers. This personality trait seems to contrast jarringly with the more loyal attitudes of his parents, one of which had even laid down his life for the village — but Kaworu holds firms when these questions arise. Fully concerned about his own skin, Kaworu has been described as a survivor in more than one occasion. He is street smart and cunning, able to avoid problems diplomatically and is known to be good with words. Persuasive and silky tongued, he was rarely one to be caught in unnecessary brawls and battles. This perhaps fits Kaworu's more observant and subdued attitude towards life; despite being a trained and efficient killer. Much like his father before him. Kaworu has shown no qualms with taking lives when his life, or the lives of those important to him were threatened; which made him particularly popular as an enforcer compared to some of his more pacifistic peers. Sarcasm has always been a trait found in the Kanatas and Kaworu is not exempt. He tends to be sharp with his remarks and occasionally insensitive with them, but this sarcasm has evolved into a sneering wit when it comes to battle. Kaworu takes pride in constantly jesting and insulting his opponents in battle, throwing them off rhythm and attempting to find sore spots which could destabilise an opponent's psyche. Interestingly enough, Kaworu also dislikes the ninja way of life — having shown interest in the fields of business and trade, occupations which fit his more shrewd nature than combat, in his opinion. Abilities Kaworu is a talented shinobi with a particular knack for infiltration and information gathering. He wields the Fire Release and Water Release with great skill, garnering massive respect for his skill in Ninjutsu and Taijutsu. His talents have been acknowledged by many in Takigakure, but a large number also secretly believe that he has not reached the potential expected from the child of two exceptional shinobi. While admittedly he isn't a powerhouse, Kaworu eliminates his enemies by doggedly employing any means at his disposal to go for the kill, no matter how dirty. Despite having held his own against skilful opponents such as the Dune Snakes, Kaworu's own shortcomings were exposed when he was defeated in mere seconds by Gangetsu Maeda; proving that against opponents of extreme power, Kaworu was dangerously out of his league. Ninjutsu As a more classic ninja, Kaworu's bread and butter is ninjutsu. He possesses a respectable array of offensive options, relying on the Fire Release and Water Release to create harsh scenarios in battle against his enemies. Kaworu's Fire Release Stream is his most frequently used bit of ninjutsu, a versatile and dangerous technique suited for large groups of enemies. He has been shown to vary the shape and size of this technique, allowing him to bypass certain defences or even dupe his enemies in combat. His Water Release abilities include cloning himself and firing shards of water at his opponents to kill or maim. The strongest offensive ability in Kaworu's arsenal is the Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique, an A-ranked technique that requires a massive chakra input from Kaworu to be utilised to its true, destructive potential. He also possesses the ability to summon a Rashōmon wall, providing a sturdy and reliable defensive construct which also alters the terrain of the battlefield, to a limited extent. Taijutsu Kaworu's Taijutsu is well practiced and brilliantly choreographed. While capable of acrobatic feats, he relies on entering his opponents' personal spaces to engage and grapples and chokes; which happen to be his speciality. As a result, Kaworu is able to hold his own against individual opponents many times, luring them into spots advantageous to him, before plunging his weapons past their nullified defences. With solid physical strength and endurance, Kaworu's hits are vicious, having smashed a man's skull with a single kick before. Stats Quotes Trivia